Le Freak
"Le Freak" is a successful 1978 disco song by the band Chic. It was the band's third single and first Billboard Hot 100 and soul music number-one song. Along with the tracks, "I Want Your Love" and "Chic Cheer", "Le Freak" scored number one on the disco charts for seven weeks. The single has the distinction of being the best selling record ever for Atlantic Records company, and the best-selling single ever for Warner Music Group until it was displaced in 1990 (by Madonna's song "Vogue"). The single achieved sales of seven million and also scored number seven in the UK singles chart. The song was ranked number 19 on Billboard magazine's top 100 songs of the first 50 years of the "Hot 100" chart. Lyrics http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Le_Freak&action=edit&section=1 edit Part of the lyrics mention "Stompin' at the Savoy", which is an actual song composed by Edgar Sampson. They also invite the listener to "Come on down to the fifty-four", which is a reference to a popular nightclub at that time. History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Le_Freak&action=edit&section=2 edit This song commemorates Studio 54 for its notoriously long customer waiting lines, exclusive clientele, and discourteous doormen. Concerning the history of the song, guitarist Nile Rodgers later stated that the song was devised during New Year's Eve of 1977, as a result of him and bassist Bernard Edwards being refused entrance to Studio 54, where they had been invited by Grace Jones, due to her failure to notify the nightclub's staff. He said the lyrics of the refrain were originally "Fuck off!" rather than "Freak out!" "Le Freak" was the first song to score the number one position on the Billboard Hot 100 three separate times. This record remained until 2008, when "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis became the second track to score number one three times. Later that same year rap artist T.I. tied this record twice with both "Whatever You Like" which he recorded by himself and "Live Your Life" which he recorded with Rihanna. The song is featured in the home edition of Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2. It is also featured in the game Just Dance for the Wii. The song is featured in Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! during the fashion show portion of the game. It" was performed on the television program Glee on the episode "Showmance", much to the characters' chagrin. Most recently, "Le Freak" was covered by the electronica band Millionaires for the MTV movie Turn the Beat Around. The song can be heard in the 2010 film Diary of a Wimpy Kid''in the Mother Son Sweetheart Dance scene. This song was featured in ''Toy Story 3 while Ken is modeling clothes for Barbie. The song can be heard in the trailer for Freaky Friday. The bass line from the song was used by American industrial rock group My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult for their track, "Waiting for Mommie" on the Confessions of a Knife... album that was released in 1990 by Wax Trax Records. Track listings http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Le_Freak&action=edit&section=3 edit ;Atlantic 7" 3519, September 21, 1978 *A. "Le Freak" (7" Edit) – 3:30 *B. "Savoir Faire" – 4:57 ;Atlantic promo 12" DSKO 131, 1978 / Atlantic 12" DK 4700, 1978 *A. "Le Freak" – 5:23 *B. "Savoir Faire" – 4:57 ;Atlantic 12" DK 4620, 1978 / Atlantic Oldies promo 12" DSKO 178, 1979 *A. "Le Freak" – 5:23 *B. "You Can Get By" – 5:36 Category:1978 singles